sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Henzel
Richard Henzel (born June 15, 1949) is a Chicago-based stage, film, TV, and voice-over actor. He is best known as one of the two DJ voices on the clock radio in the movie "Groundhog Day". Notable stage roles include Grandpa in the world premiere of "The Magic Victrola," at The Chicago Lyric Opera and the world premiere of "The Christians" by Lucas Hnath and directed by Les Waters. he played Norman in "On Golden Pond" at Jeff Daniels' Purple Rose Theatre in Chelsea, Michigan; George Bernard Shaw in "Dear Liar," Verner/Hugo in "Noel Coward In Two Keys," and "Mark Twain In Person," all for Shaw Chicago Theatre; Henri in "Heroes" at The Stormfield Theatre in Lansing, MI, directed by Kristine Thatcher and also starring Gary Houston and Richard Marlatt; Mark Van Doren in "Night And Her Stars" for The Gift Theatre, directed by Michael Patrick Thornton; and Boss Finley in "Sweet Bird of Youth" at The Artistic Home Theatre directed by Dale Calandra. Also among his credits is his one-man stage show "Mark Twain In Person" in which he has appeared over a thousand times since 1967, in forty states, Canada, Great Britain, on the Mississippi River aboard the Steamboat Delta Queen, and aboard the Royal Viking Sea on a cruise that ran from New York City to Montreal and back in 1985. Awards * 1978 Joseph Jefferson Award Nomination for Best Actor in a Principal Rolehttps://www.imdb.com/name/nm0378319/bio * 1988 Chicago Emmy Award Nomination for Best New Work, "Mark Twain's Carnival of Crime," as Mark Twain * 1989 CINE Award for "How I Got into the Literary Profession," as Mark Twain Video * Richard Henzel as Mark Twain: "On Slavery" filmed at the Mark Twain Home in Hartford, CT 1988 * Richard Henzel as Mark Twain: "The Amazon" filmed at the Mark Twain Home in Hartford, CT 1988 * Richard Henzel as Mark Twain: "A Steamboatman" filmed at the Mark Twain Home in Hartford, CT 1988 * accompanied by Jonathan Menchin, in a scene from "Return of the Hip Messiah" by Charles Pike, at Second City Skybox Theatre, Chicago 1999 * accompanied by Jonathan Menchin, in a scene from "Return of the Hip Messiah" by Charles Pike, at Second City Skybox Theatre, Chicago 1999 Audiobooks *Mark Twain's Book for Bad Boys and Girls (unabridged), written by R. Kent Rasmussen, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *Chapters From My Autobiography (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *Pudd'nhead Wilson (unabridged) written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (unabridged) written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *"The Turning Point In My Life" (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *The American Claimant (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *A Connecticut Yankee In King Arthur's Court (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *Mark Twain's Views Of Religion (unabridged), written by Caroline Thomas Harnsberger, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *Roughing It (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *The War Prayer, written by Mark Twain, adapted, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *Those Extraordinary Twins (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *The Facts Concerning the Recent Carnival of Crime in Connecticut (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *To the Person Sitting in Darkness (unabridged),written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *Extracts from Capt. Stormfield's Visit to Heaven (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *The Best of Mark Twain In Person Vol. 1, written by Mark Twain, adapted, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *The Best of Mark Twain In Person Vol. 2, written by Mark Twain, adapted, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *Is Shakespeare Dead? (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *"Some Thoughts on the Science of Onanism," written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel *What Is Man? (unabridged), written by Mark Twain, narrated and published by Richard Henzel Criticism *[http://www.centerstagechicago.com/theatre/articles/faust.html "Randy Newman's Faust", Center Stage, May 05, 2001] References External links *Actor's website * Category:American male stage actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:1949 births Category:Living people